


Kiss

by xiaosinian



Category: Wall Street (1987)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	

“你没我想象的那么聪明，Buddy。”  
Bud抬起了眼睛。他本来想抬起头的，结果插在他嘴里的那根阴茎因此进得更深。他停下的很及时，避免了那东西捅进自己喉咙或是被自己的牙齿咬到，但他还是发出了一声干呕，生理性泪水模糊了他的眼睛。  
Gordon也低头看着他，脸上的表情不像是责怪。在听到Bud发出的不适声后，Gordon向后退了一点，阴茎从对方口中滑落。  
Bud眨了眨眼睛，把刚刚被逼出来的泪水收了回去。他抬头露出个笑容，向前附身轻轻地吻了下刚从他口中退出去打的阴茎，澄澈透亮的眼睛像是只在表示亲昵的小动物。  
Gordon楞了一下，然后笑了出来。Bud正要再一次把阴茎含进去，Gordon捏着他的下巴阻止了他。Bud被迫抬起了头，钳制着他的下颌的手有些粗暴，但Gordon的另一只手温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，帮他把还湿润着的眼角擦干了。  
“没关系，我可以教你，只要你想学。”Gordon说。  
“当然，Gekko先生，”Bud回道，他的声音比他的实际年龄更加年轻。他用眼睛示意了一下Gordon还在硬着的需要，“所以，Gekko先生……”  
“到床上去。”Gordon拉着Bud起身，脱下了原本还挂在身上的衬衫，将Bud推倒在了床上。年轻人仰面朝上，湿润的嘴唇微张，眼睛闪亮亮得看着Gordon。  
“转过身去。”Gordon对他说。  
Bud动了动嘴唇，想说些什么，但又立即闭紧了。他眨眨眼睛，顺从地趴在了床上。Gordon示意他打开双腿，跪在了他双腿之间，俯下身来揉了揉他的头发。“第一次？”Gordon问道，另一只手抚摸过他的腰侧。  
“不算是……”Bud含糊地应答，耳尖红了。  
Gordon嗤笑了一声，“Buddy？”他喊Bud的名字，带着些诱哄的语气。Bud屈起手指，指肚按进了床单里，他沉默了一会，回过了头，耳尖的红色已经蔓延到了脸颊，“大概不能给你带来什么惊喜，Gekko先生。”他说道。  
Gordon亲吻了他的耳垂，“我不喜欢和什么都不懂的人谈生意，”Bud感受到Gordon炽热的呼吸，“但在床上是另一回事，我说了我可以教你。”  
Bud又把自己撑起来一点，但Gordon直起了身，下床找来了润滑剂。“我不喜欢这个牌子，”Gordon说，“但我没想到今天会用到润滑。”他说着把东西递给了Bud，Bud不解地看着他。  
“自己来，我想看这个。”Gordon说道。  
Bud咬着嘴唇，一副手足无措的模样。“来吧，Buddy，拿出你的勇气来，”Gordon的身体再次贴近了他，胸膛贴紧了他的后背，Gordon帮他将润滑剂滴在后穴，液体微凉的温度让他扭动了下身体，但Gordon握住了他的手，伸向了他的后面，“拿出你跑来我的办公室推销股票的勇气来。”  
“那很不自量力是吧？”Bud笑了起来。  
“那很可爱。”Gordon轻声说了一句，Bud几乎以为是自己听错了，他也没有问清楚的机会，Gordon低头亲吻他的后颈，在一种头晕目眩的不真实感中，他顺从了Gordon的指示。他的手指探索到了自己的入口，小心地伸了进去。那太紧了，他也太紧张了，即使有润滑剂，他依然觉得入口在抵挡着手指的进入。但Gordon在抚摸着他，他体内燃起渴望，促使他把手指推送了进去。异物进入的不适感让他轻哼了一声，Gordon亲吻着他的耳后，手掌揉捏着他的臀部，帮他分开了臀瓣。他赶紧伸进了第二只手指，就在他还在犹豫怎么用两根手指把自己打开时，Gordon摸上了他入口处的褶皱。  
Gordon扶摸着还没有被完全打开的穴口边缘，看到Bud因为紧张收缩了一下包裹着两根手指的后穴。他又使用了些润滑剂，Bud会意地曲起手指努力地想要将洞口扩宽，但只打开了一点，让人隐约地看见内壁，他趁机将食指探了进去，带着点出其不意的粗暴。Bud嘶了一声，下意识抬起身，在意识到自己在做什么后又停下了，缓慢地想要重新趴回去。  
“别动，把自己撑起来一点。”Gordon阻止了他，另一只手伸到了他的胸前，挑逗着他的乳头。不知道是想躲避还是迎合，Bud扭动着身体，这正好让他身后的手指插得更深。在一只手还插在后面的情况下，仅用剩下的一只手支撑体重不是件太容易的事情。Bud有点颤抖，但还是尽力地扩张着后穴，Gordon又伸进去了一只手指，他们的指尖在里面触碰，每一次都令他有触电般的酥麻感。  
终于Gordon握住了Bud的手，从里面抽了出来，Bud得以用双臂支撑起自己的身体。Gordon再次搔刮了一下他挺立的乳头，逼出了他一声呻吟，在呻吟声还未落的时候猛然间将阴茎插入了进去，本来将要消散的尾音骤然升高，变成了短促的尖叫。  
Bud一直紧绷着的身体在被插入的那一刻放松了下来，就好像他一直在等待着。Gordon握着他的腰缓慢地抽插，很快就把他的后穴操的湿润顺滑但又紧致温暖。这个发现终于让Gordon加快了节奏，肉体的拍击声淫靡地响起，不停歇的撞击终于令Bud无法停止呻吟，手指抓紧床单，随着顶撞弄出褶皱。忽然Gordon放开了他的腰，握住了他的肩膀，这个姿势令Gordon进入得更深，也让Bud的腰下沉出一个漂亮的弧度。Bud扬起头，说不清是快感还是痛感，他的腰随着每一次撞击不自觉地颤抖着。终于他的手臂一软，上半身趴在了床上，臀部高高翘起迎接着冲撞。Gordon就势按住了他的手臂，放慢速度但很重地顶撞了几下，Bud侧着头趴伏着，黑发散乱的铺开在床上，那令他显得更加年轻而且带着点无辜的脆弱感。  
“转过身来。”Gordon说着退了出去，Bud立刻听从了，就好像他早就准备好了一样。Gordon甚至分不清是自己先再次进入了Bud，还是Bud的腿先缠上了他的腰。年轻人那双湿润的眼睛就像催化剂一样，Gordon这一次的节奏就像是在掠夺，Bud几乎没法发出完整的呼吸，却又把自己送出去，迎合着Gordon的撞击。他握住了Gordon的手臂，抬起了身体，“Gekko先生……”他呻吟着环住了Gordon的脊背。  
Gordon灰蓝色的眼睛扫了他一眼，即使在这种时候那双眼睛依然是冷冰冰的锐利。Gordon没有停下，手掌放在了Bud肩膀上想把他重新推回到床上，但Bud又喊了他一声，声音被冲撞打断变得断断续续的有点像是哽咽：“……Gekko先生……我……”  
Gordon摩挲了两下Bud的肩膀，把人搂进了怀里，他搂得有点紧，Bud的头被按在了他的肩膀上，不停地摆动着像是想要挣脱，头发滑过他的脖子弄得他有点痒。  
“Gekko先生……我想要……”Bud湿润的嘴唇亲吻上他的脖颈，不仅没能缓解痒意，反而让他越发迫切地需要些什么。他握住了Bud的阴茎，几乎是粗暴地撸动着，伴随着身后的顶撞，Bud终于在他耳边低声抽泣了起来。  
Bud的后穴忽然用力地收紧了，几乎到了令Gordon感受到疼痛的地步，然后揽着Gordon脊背的手臂放松了下去。Gordon感受到Bud的精液射到了自己手上，即使在对方射精时，他也没有停下，在那过分紧致的后穴中顶撞了几次，终于射了出来。  
Bud安静地靠在他的肩膀上，他不得不把人从自己身上拽下来推回到床上。Bud移动了一下，咬紧了嘴唇扶住了腰，他看了Gordon一眼，又马上别开了脸，带着点无所适从的茫然。Gordon笑了出来，躺在了Bud身边，Bud凑上来想要吻他的唇，被他迅速地挡住了。  
Bud楞了一下，眼睛里有受伤的神色，退了回去不再看他。Gordon叹了口气，掐了掐年轻人的下巴，“你得赚那个，”他说，他本来想让Bud去清理一下，但对方再次看向他的眼睛已经睡眼朦胧。于是他建议，“先睡吧Buddy，明天再说。”  
Bud终于对他又露出个笑容，闭上了眼睛。

“别那么紧张，Buddy。”  
Bud趴在床上，做了一次深呼吸，但毫无用处。他想把头像鸵鸟一样埋进什么地方，但枕头正垫在他的腰下，支撑着他翘起的臀部。  
Gordon拍打了两下，他的身体立刻绷紧了。“也是第一次？”Gordon问道。他把双腿分开了些，努力地放松自己，“不算是，但我父亲更喜欢把我关在柜子里。”  
Gordon笑了，揉了一把他的头发：“你一直都是个调皮的小混蛋，是吧，Buddy？”  
“有时也是个乖孩子，Gekko先生。”Bud回应了一个明朗的笑容，放松了下来。Gordon的手掌再次落在他的臀部，形成一种稳定的节奏。Gordon打得并不重，只是带着些许的酥麻的感觉，舒适的热度慢慢地覆盖了他的臀部。Bud将下巴垫在床单上，发出轻柔绵长的喘息，像是被抚摸得心满意足的猫咪。  
“乖孩子，”Gordon轻声赞许，停下了拍打，揉捏着发红的臀瓣，提出了建议，“给你自己做个手活。”  
Bud调整了个姿势，抬起上身，臀部依然保持翘起的姿势，腰部下沉，伸手握住了自己的阴茎撸动着。依然被臀部的轻微肿胀感笼罩着，他觉得自己很快就要到达高潮，但Gordon阻止了他，让他用双手支撑着自己，手掌轻轻按着他的腰部让那里又沉下去一点，“保持这个姿势。”Gordon对他说。  
Bud回头看去，Gordon解下了皮带拿在手里对折，他对着Gordon舔了下嘴唇，Gordon迟疑了一下，把皮带伸到了他面前。他眨眨眼睛，低头亲吻皮带。Gordon眼角的笑容终于到达了眼睛里，“坏孩子。”他用皮带拍了拍Bud的脸颊，声音低沉。  
Gordon收回皮带开始抽打，皮革撞击肉体的声音在房间里回响，鞭打集中于Bud的左臀，不一会皮带印子就完全地覆盖住了左侧臀瓣，在两条痕迹重合的地方形成一道更加鲜红的印迹。Bud的脚趾曲起再放下，终于微微抬起左腿，身体前后摇晃。“Gekko先生……”他抬起头，但这让他的臀部翘得更高，Gordon放下皮带用手拍打了一下他沉下去打的腰部，Bud发出受惊的哼声。  
Gordon把皮带展开了点，在落下去时就同时落在了两侧臀瓣上，中间原本露出来的缝隙被猝不及防的扫到，Bud痛呼一声收紧了臀部，双腿合拢了一些，藏起了臀缝，让臀峰显得更加挺翘，皮带落在上面留下轻微的凹陷，随后就变成了越发凸起的红肿。随着皮带的每一次落下，Bud的腰都会弓起，但又立刻沉下去，保持着最开始的姿势迎接下一次的拍打。有汗水从脊背滑落流到腰间，让那里更加让人想要抚摸。  
Gordon也确实这么做了，他扔掉皮带，上前握住了Bud的腰，向后拖拽了一把。“还好吧？”他问道。  
“这算是惩罚吗，Gekko先生？”Bud回过头来，黑发湿漉漉地垂在额前。  
“我可不是喜欢把工作带到床上的人，今晚不谈股票，”Gordon回答，他揉着Bud红肿的臀部，“我只是喜欢这个，诱人的屁股，Buddy。”  
他手下的右侧臀瓣逃过了最开始的抽打，明显和左侧的肿胀程度有所区别。他俯下身去，亲吻Bud的右臀，感受对方细微的颤动。  
“Gekko先生……”Bud忽然开口，声音里带着欲望的灼热，“我……我想射出来……”  
“忍着点。”Gordon在右臀上补上一巴掌，再次绷紧的臀部表明年轻人为了忍耐做出的努力。他强硬地分开臀瓣，将自己挤进双腿之间，Bud的双球和阴茎更加明显地暴露在他的视线下。他揉捏了一把，将手指滑进臀缝轻轻抚摸，然后把自己贴近，用舌头替代了手指。  
Bud发出一声惊喘，想要向前躲避，Gordon握住了他的腰把他拉了回来。Gordon扒开他的双臀，将舌头探进了入口处，缓慢地将他舔开。“Gekko先生……”Bud一遍遍呻吟着，Gordon从鼻腔哼出一个笑声。  
忽然Bud安静了下来，Gordon发现他在射精，在根本没用触碰阴茎的情况下。他浑身战栗，就像是在哭，但还是保持着跪趴的姿势。“你真是敏感，Buddy。”Gordon示意他躺下来，吻了吻他汗湿的额头，Bud抬起眼睛看向他，轻声道谢：“谢谢你，Gekko先生。”  
“我希望你明早用口交的方式叫我起床。”Gordon说道。Bud用一个笑容表示同意，Gordon默许了他钻进自己的怀里，用亲昵的姿势进入了梦乡。

“起床了，Buddy，你还想睡到什么时候？”  
Bud是被臀部的拍打唤醒的，刺痛感将他从睡梦中拽了出来。Gordon已经穿戴整齐站在床前，然后他才想起昨晚答应了什么。  
“我很抱歉，Gekko先生。”Bud说着，但他没有什么紧张的感觉。果然，Gordon并没有什么责怪的意思，只是对他说：“现在也不晚。”  
他会意地起身跪在床上，解开了Gordon的皮带，将Gordon的阴茎含了进去。忽然Gordon向前附身，阴茎在他口中进入的更深，一记拍打落在他还肿着的臀部。他想向后退，但Gordon按住了他的头，“继续。”Gordon说着，又打了他一下。  
Bud终于意识到今早才是一次真正的教育。他顺从地吞吐着Gordon的阴茎，和身后的拍打形成相一致的节奏。他的声音被堵在了口中，变成含糊不清的呻吟，与拍打声一起让他觉得脸颊发烫。  
过了一会儿Gordon直起了身，他吐出阴茎抓紧时间喘息。他的屁股痛得发烫，他犹豫了一下，还是伸手揉了揉，但那并没有什么用处，他只是想拖延一点时间。Gordon没有阻止他，相反站在那里饶有兴致的看着他，他有点想申请停止，但最后还是收回了胳膊，缓慢地带着展示的顺从意味平伸在身体两侧。他抬起头，又一次把东西含进去，Gordon分开了他的臀瓣摩挲他的洞口。他张开了双腿，拍打落在了他的穴口，持续而且稳定。Bud抑制不住地呜咽起来，他抬起手握住Gordon衬衫的下摆，好像那是能让他支撑过疼痛的灵丹妙药。他抬起小腿又放下，反复的无意义的动作终于让Gordon停下了手。  
Gordon将手指伸进了他的头发，固定住他的头在他的嘴里抽插起来，缓慢的动作让阴茎得以长时间的停留在咽喉处，泪水从Bud眼睛里流出来。他泪眼朦胧地向上看去，正对上Gordon灰蓝色的眼睛，Gordon正专注地看着他，嘴角带着一丝满意的笑容。那就像一道镇定剂一样令Bud平静了下来，停止了任何形式的挣扎，任由Gordon使用他的嘴。  
“乖孩子。”Gordon摸着他的脸，射进了他的嘴里。Bud呛咳了出来，有精液溢出来，落在了Gordon的西裤上。  
“抱歉，Gekko先生。”Bud说。Gordon掐住了他的下巴，让他抬起头，将他嘴角的精液擦在指腹上，示意他舔干净。  
“那不是什么问题，Buddy，”Gordon看着他说道，声音里有种蛊惑人心的魔力，“别再起这么晚了，你要知道，金钱是永远不睡觉的。”  
他将手指抽出来，又拍了拍Bud的脸颊：“快去起床工作吧。”

“你真的喜欢这种小男生的把戏是吗？”Bud刚触碰到Gordon的唇，就被一把拽开了。他没气馁，把自己贴得更近了，臀部磨蹭着Gordon已经勃起的阴茎。  
“你真的不喜欢接吻，为什么，Gekko先生？”Bud问。  
“我说了叫我Gordon。”  
“好吧，Gordon，”Bud叫他的名字，带着甜蜜的语调追问，“为什么？”  
Gordon皱了皱眉，Bud的语气让他觉得过于亲密，他作势去推Bud的肩膀，但年轻人紧紧地黏在他身上。他叹了口气：“那是哄女人的把戏。”  
“但如果你让我做这个，”Bud舔了下嘴唇，看了一眼身旁有了主意，“我就帮你用红酒口交。”  
Gordon一下子笑了出来，摇了摇头，“我可没教过你这个。”他说道。  
“私下里我也有自学。”Bud回道。他拿起了酒杯，喝了一口，上前吻住了Gordon。Gordon的唇紧闭着，Bud口中的酒无处可去，顺着嘴角流了下来，流到了两个人的身上。Bud用手臂环住了Gordon的脊背，臀部又动了动，像是在讨好主人的犬类。终于Gordon接纳了他，嘴唇张开，将仅存的一点红酒渡了过来咽了下去。Bud的舌头随之伸了进来，在他的口腔里探寻着，最终舌尖相互触碰，纠缠在了一起。他们长久地亲吻，直到Bud先退开，像是累坏了一样喘了口气。  
“我以为你会不喜欢。”Bud说。Gordon没回答，Bud从他身上退下去，又喝了一口酒，打算履行自己的承诺。在他还没完全跪下去的时候，Gordon把他拉了起来，害得他险些被呛到。他一边咳嗽一边疑惑地看着Gordon，“那对我来说太刺激了。”Gordon说。他让Bud重新跨坐在了他身上，Bud会意地解开了两个人的裤子，用手扶着Gordon的阴茎，送进了自己体内。  
没有充分扩张的后穴抵抗着异物的进入，Bud用湿漉漉的眼睛看着Gordon，向前凑近吻着Gordon的唇，微微皱着眉，一副委屈的模样。Gordon扶住他的后脑，加深了这个吻。Bud一边吻着一边上下动作，一次比一次更深，终于整个的含了进去。他停顿了片刻来适应，然后开始在Gordon的阴茎上操着自己。他微张的嘴唇里泄露出不加掩饰的呻吟，整个人不知疲倦似地起伏着，后穴淫荡地吞吐着那根粗长的阴茎，但眼睛却依然那么清亮。Gordon灰蓝色的眼睛有一瞬间的失神，在他重新时，Bud已经再次凑上来，毫无章法地亲吻着，湿润的吻落在他的唇上，脖颈，肩膀，甚至是胸膛，所过之处就像野火一样烧得他心底发热。他握住了Bud的腰，找回了主动权，向上几个顶撞之后射了出来。  
Bud冲他露出个得意的笑容，眼睛弯起来像只小狐狸，就像Bud的姓氏一样。这一次当Bud想要一个深吻的时候，他没再抗拒，张开嘴迎接了对方的进入。

他们笑着躺在了床上，Bud解开领带松了口气，“Gordon，那简直是完美的演讲。”他说道，专注几乎是有些贪婪地看着Gordon。  
“都是诡辩，你该知道的，高材生，”Gordon这么说着，但得意的表情出卖了他。他撩了下Bud散落下来的头发，“如果你想学很快就会学会的。”  
“你会教我？”Bud问，他是在开玩笑，但Gordon却很认真。“我会教给你一切，Buddy，”Gordon对他说，“我要让你富有，让你能得到你所有想要的……”  
“我想要你，Gordon。”Bud打断了他，说道，带着渴望拉过他的领带。Gordon愣了一下，很快就恢复了常态，他笑了，“当然。”他说着解开了两个人的皮带。  
“我想要……”Bud想说些什么，但Gordon的进入打断了他。“你今早有给自己润滑是吧，你总能超出我的想象，那就是我为什么喜欢你，Buddy。”Gordon对他说。喜悦感让他暂时忘了自己想说的话，他紧紧地盯着Gordon，感受着对方的每一次冲撞。他把自己交了出去，迎合着Gordon的每一次抽插，后穴随着节奏收缩，来给入侵者带来极致的快感。他看到Gordon灰蓝色的眼睛变得幽深，一向冷漠的男人终于短暂的沉沦在了性欲中。  
“Gordon，”Bud轻声叫着，Gordon转动眼珠看向他，带着种罕见的茫然，身下的冲撞没有停下。男人原本梳得整整齐齐的头发散落了下来垂在额前，让他显得年轻了不少。Bud伸出手去，他第一次这么做，Gordon对他做过很多次，但这是他第一次用手触碰Gordon的脸颊。一股满足感包围了他，他的心就像身体一样被填满，他抚摸着Gordon的脸颊，又一次叫出了男人的名字，“Gordon。”  
他想起自己要说的话了，他张开嘴，“Gordon，我想要你……”Gordon俯下身来主动吻住了他，打断了他的话。我想要你只属于我，他想着，揽住了Gordon的脊背。这是可能的，他的心底涌起一股自信，就像他第一次迈入Gordon办公室前一样，他会成功的，早晚有那么一天。  
在他的希望达到顶点的时候，Gordon已经结束了这个亲吻，重新直起身用更舒适的姿势冲撞，锐利的灰蓝色眼睛回来了，在Gordon的直视下，Bud忽然对自己刚刚的想法有些疑问，但很快淹没在了越发激烈的一轮冲撞中。

“得了Buddy，我本来就想告诉你的，”Gordon的手搭上了Bud的肩膀，亲昵地揉捏着，“为什么不像以前一样，度过一个完美的夜晚？”  
Bud忽然觉得厌烦，他向后退了一步，和Gordon拉开了距离，他不想看Gordon，不想去看那双灰蓝色眼睛里带着怎样的哄骗神色，他皱着眉保持沉默。  
“别这样Buddy。”Gordon看着Bud，得不到回应让他有些烦躁，但还是柔声劝说着。他忽然想起了什么，上前一步想要亲吻Bud的唇，但Bud推开了他。  
“别这样，”Bud生硬地说，又立刻换了个柔软些的语气，“不是今晚，Gordon，今晚不行，我得走了。”  
他转身想走，但Gordon拽住了他的胳膊，“你和我还是一起的吧，”Gordon问，紧紧地抓着他，“Buddy，我得知道你和我还是一起的。”  
“当然。”Bud含糊地应答着，但Gordon没有放手的意思，不得已他只能吻了Gordon一下，就像是蜻蜓点水，“当然Gordon，我和你是一起的。”  
Gordon笑了，放开了他，抬手帮他整了整衣领，“跟我一起，Buddy，我还有很多要教你的。”Gordon对他说道。  
Bud点了点头，转身走出房间，头也不回的离开了酒店。


End file.
